At least one inventive concept relates to an image sensor, and more particularly, to an apparatus for controlling a pixel output level and/or an image sensor using the same.
An image sensor is a device which converts an optical image signal into an electrical image signal. The image sensor generates image data from an electrical image signal by using a correlated double sampling circuit. In order to improve the performance of the image sensor, improving the noise characteristics and the dynamic range characteristic of the correlated double sampling circuit is desired.